The angle of a vehicle seat disclosed in WO 99/38723 A1 can be adjusted within a comfort zone from a basic or use position with an essentially upright backrest. After the backrest angle adjuster is released, the backrest is partially folded forward into an easy-entry position, or completely into a cargo position. WO 99/38723 A1 provides a first and second Bowden wire to release the angle adjusting device, and each Bowden cable can be actuated by a handle on the backrest. The first Bowden cable serves to adjust to the angle of the backrest when a passenger is in the vehicle seat, and the second Bowden cable is used to set the easy-entry position by pivoting an unlocking lever or release lever on a release shaft.
DE 198 82 413 T1 and DE 42 01 829 A1 disclose vehicle seats that can be moved into an easy-entry position or a position that enables easier access. Usually, the locked lengthwise movement of the vehicle seat is simultaneously released to increase access to the rear row of seats.
In such systems, handles or levers are generally provided for the different positions which can cause user confusion and potential mistakes requiring an inconvenient resetting of the vehicle seat.